Archery bows are widely used for hunting, field events, and target competition. Because of their design, modern compound bows are often expensive, heavy, and susceptible to damage. During use, there is a need for a mechanism to carry a compound bow in a safe position which provides quick access and allows unrestricted use of the hands.
At the present time compound bows are carried by hand, slings, hooks, spring type arms, interlock systems, or attached with a rope. These methods have many disadvantages, some of which include: lack of accessibility, drilling or attachments to the bow which can affect the bow's performance, value and beauty. Still others such as the spring type arms or an interlock system, require the bow to be held in a rigid horizontal position. These methods expose the end of the bow to permanent and expensive damage when riding horse or motorbikes, walking through trees or brush, or climbing mountains.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of these existing methods.